Frithir
.jpg | cretype = Boss | rank = 4 | heal = 680 | crecla = Fairy | school = Death | damperpip = 90 | damsch = Life | minion = Forest Pest | minion2 = | world = Grizzleheim | location = Savarstaad Pass | subloc1 = | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = In the clearing with her are two Forest Pests. So be careful battling her alone you might fight them instead. | spell1 = Death Trap | spell2 = Deathblade | spell3 = Dark Sprite | spell4 = Ghoul | spell5 = Thunder Snake | spell6 = Snow Serpent | spell7 = | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 34-52 | hat1 = Headgear of the Winterdusk | hat2 = Hacking Coif | hat3 = Headcloth of the Fray | hat4 = Circlet of Fortune | hat5 = Cap of Dread | hat6 = Ice Raider's Hat | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Archivist's Robe | robe2 = Igneous Robe | robe3 = | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Striders of Strife | boots2 = Footwear of the Flame | boots3 = Thane's Boots | boots4 = Forest Striders | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Smallblade of Deftness | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Mutate Frost Cat | trecar2 = Guiding Light | trecar3 = Dark Sprite | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bronze Gear | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Meat Soup | snack2 = Tasty Biscuit | snack3 = Dragon Fruit | snack4 = MooShu Broccoli | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = | quest2 = Frithir-Wing | quest3 = }}